Adam Fox’s Adventures in Pokemon Training
by Eric42
Summary: The adventures of the newest Pokemon trainer on the block and his friends!


Adam Fox's Adventures in Pokemon Training

Chapter One

The night before my twelfth birthday was spent getting very little sleep. I was excited, for my twelfth birthday marked the day that I would be given my first Pokemon. Yes, I was to do what a lot of children before me had done; become a Pokemon Trainer. Of course, I was late in starting out in what would become my Pokemon journey and I have never figured out why exactly. I've guessed that I just didn't care at first about being a Pokemon trainer.

I was born and raised for my first twelve years in a small town called Pidgey Forge. As the name may suggest, the town has always been known for the number of Pidgeys in and nearby the town. Pidgeys are everywhere, being more than simply common, but almost overflowing! No one understood why, but what could anyone do?

For the two years before, I ended up just studying Pokemon and the nature of them. I learned some of the basics on raising them, on keeping them healthy, and on how to train them into powerful fighters. I had read a number of books on the subject and learned all I could. While at first, I didn't care about becoming a trainer, I slowly became interested.

Since my childhood, I had become friends with another kid by the name of Wesley Ham. We became the best of friends; spending many nights over at the others house. We watched television together, played video games together, and even shared many secrets with each other. Many of those secrets remain secrets with me even today, no matter how dumb they are to me now. Wesley and I were practically inseparable in our youth.

Wesley was also just shy of a year older than me, and a year before me, he had started out on his own Pokemon journey. His parents surprised him one day with a Pokemon that would become his. It was days after his twelfth birthday. After talking with me, and almost talking me into going with him, he started out on his Pokemon Journey. He wouldn't completely leave for a good month or so, only after training his Pokemon and capturing others in the nearby areas.

After Wesley left for real, I was fell sad and was completely bored all the time. I would spend seven months total this way. It was then when I started really studying. When Wesley asked me to go, he told me he would even help me out by capturing a Pokemon for me to use. But I was scared or something and barely knew at the time anything about even training Pokemon. Wesley didn't either, but he figured he would learn on the road. And I guess he did, as he never studied all that much.

Most of my twelfth birthday is a blur to me, which I contribute to getting little sleep the night before. I had been hoping that I would get a Pokemon that day and thankfully, I did. I do remember being slightly disappointed at the Pokemon my parents would give me. It was a Rattata.

One thing I have to admit now is that I had a slight phobia of what I guess can be called "vermin"; rats and other so called diseased animals. But I figured that I had to get over it. I did. I came to love my Rattata. If a trainer and their Pokemon could become friends, I and my Rattata did exactly that. For a month, I would venture around Pidgey Forge, hopefully making my Rattata stronger. Then I finally captured my first Pokemon; not surprisingly, a Pidgey.

Notice that I mimicked what Wesley had done. I never really knew what he had done, or even how many Pokemon he had captured, so I pretty much did my own thing. But I did it knowing that he had done it first. And I swear, I made so many mistakes, I am so glad that I didn't attempt to go off on my own at the time. I had to travel back to town so often to heal at the Pokemon Center. In fact, I visited so often, the people at the Center came to know me by my first name. It was even the head lady there that showed me how to catch Pokemon.

Obviously, my studying wasn't paying off. It was one thing to read about something and another to go out and attempt to do it. But thankfully, my Rattata and I survived and finally continued on. On my trip to Pewter City, I captured more Pokemon. I was learning. Among the Pokemon I captured included a Caterpie and a Geodude.

I should note that it was a really interesting time for Pokemon Trainers. The first Pokedexes were just being introduced and so far, they had only cataloged around fifty or so Pokemon. I hadn't yet got a Pokedex; at the time I barely knew what one was. All I know was that I saw it on some Pokemon special once and had wanted one since.

Pokeballs also weren't the strongest around yet. In fact, the real pioneers of the Pokeball had just started up: Silph Co. Before that, we were using pretty decent balls that were called Apricorn Balls. At the time, there were several who were making good livings off making them, but they had to be made by hand and there were limited numbers. But when Silph Co. released their new metal Pokeballs, most of them went out of business and they because useless, except in particular situations.

These were indeed interesting times to become a trainer.


End file.
